bzpbfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:-Blackout-/Archive 2
URGENT Blakkun. I can't log onto BZPB. No matter what I do, it won't let me. What do I do now? <8( :I don't know. What kind of message do you get when you try to log in? Knowing that could help me figure out what is happening. --'David Robert Jones' 07:37, August 1, 2011 (UTC) : *Trumpet sounds* :I THINK I CAN HELP~! :Well, if it just ignores your login requests, you're probably using a browser that it doesn't like on your computer. (An update might have done this) Different computers act differently with browsers on the forums, I would know because one of my computers will only work on BZPB if it is on Internet Explorer, whereas the other one will only work if I use Google Chrome. :So yeah, like, try switching browsers~? : :If it comes in with a message after trying to log in, this method probably won't work. :ShroomX2 08:35, August 1, 2011 (UTC) : ::Another question: are you (Zev) using a computer, or a phone to log in? BZPB seems to ignore login requests when I try to log in on my phone. --'David Robert Jones' 08:39, August 1, 2011 (UTC) :: ::Well, I'm using a laptop. ::Though, it might have to do with the recent overheating...No updates come to mind that could cause this. Plus, would that also apply to sending 'Forgotten Password' eMails? ::...Hmmm...How do I change the browser? ::~ Zev Raregroove 21:28, August 1, 2011 (UTC) :: ::You download one. You have a choice of Opera, Firefox, Google chrome or Internet Explorer. Just look any of them up on google and you can find thier site and can perform an easy download to get the browser~ ::Oh, and Forumotion updates our forum on some occasions, so it might be because of a previous update to the forums. Hope you can come back sooooon... ::ShroomX2 21:48, August 1, 2011 (UTC) :::*comes in, breaking down the wall* :::Since Shroom says he needs a quicker way of communicating with you, I have come up with something! :::Go to http://webchat.freenode.net/. Type "#bzpb" in the Channels box. Type in whatever nickname you want to use in the Nickname box. Fill out the reCAPTCHA box and click Connect! It's as simple as that, assuming it will work on your computer! --'David Robert Jones' 08:19, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Ahhh!!! Blackout! What's happened to Zev has happened to me! BZPB crashed and now I can't log in! --KoN OK, Zev, KoN, and whoever else is having this problem: The reason you cannot log into the forums is because some update Forumotion made has somehow messed up something browser-related. You need to switch to another browser. --'David Robert Jones' 19:26, August 2, 2011 (UTC) :( But I like IE! *Sigh* Okay, which browser should I switch to? --KoN Thankshya. I'll figure out some way to switch my browser... ...Hmmm...Though, I still don't know how to switch my browser... ...Awwwwwh... --- Go on to google. Right, right, right? Then type in "Google chrome" into the bar~ Theeeeeen you will be transported to a page and then you can download the browser. A very depressed ShroomX2 21:04, August 2, 2011 (UTC)